


Advanced Placement

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Placement, Anxiety, Fluff, High School Students, Shyness, Teen Sam, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to just finish out the rest of your senior year unnoticed. But when a handsome young transfer student ends up as your lab partner, will you find that maybe being noticed by just the right person is what you needed all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Lamarche's Class

You took your seat at the back of Mr. Lamarche’s A.P. Physics classroom as you always did. In fact, you always made sure to pick the furthest table in the corner of the room in every class. The farther away from everyone the better. You almost exclusively kept your head down, taking meticulous notes, hoping that by not making eye contact you wouldn’t be chosen to speak. Although you were the top of all of your classes, you weren’t particularly popular. Your shyness prevented that from being a possibility. You had always been a shy child, hiding behind your parents whenever anyone would approach, but now, instead of long legs covered in jeans or skirts, you hid behind everyone. Why would anyone look back at you when high school was about living in the now or looking forward to the future?

The bell rang and Mr. Lamarche started his lecture when the classroom door opened. You looked up for a moment and felt your heart skip a beat. A tall brunette guy was standing there, a backpack slung over one shoulder and a paper in his hands. You quickly turned back to your notebook before you noticed anything else.

“Ugh, is this A.P. Physics?” The boy asked.

“Yes, yes! Are you the new student I was told about? Everyone. Everyone look up here. That means you Y/N.”

You silently groaned before looking back up at the handsome new student. He waved to everyone in the class, but his eyes locked on yours, dimples beginning to show as he smiled. You felt a blush creeping up your neck and looked at Mr. Lamarche instead of this handsome stranger.

“So, tell us about yourself?”

“Oh. I am Sam Winchester. I am new to the area.”

“We gathered that much. Where are you originally from?”

“Lawrence, Kansas, but we travel a lot for my dad’s job so I haven’t been there in a long time.”

“There’s no place like home though, right?” You could tell Mr. Lamarche was trying to make a joke, a very poor one, and a few students in the class chuckled though you were certain it was more at the failure than the actual humor.

Mr. Lamarche cleared his throat. “Well, it must be hard to transfer in your senior year, but you are only two weeks behind so you should be able to catch up. I assigned lab partners already, but you are in luck that we have one student without a partner. Y/N?”

“Uh, yes Mr. Lamarche?” You already felt the pit in your stomach starting to grow. This was awful. You wanted to run. You knew exactly what was about to happen, and there was no way you could handle it.

“Mr. Winchester here is going to be your lab partner. Make sure to give him the first two weeks of notes and help him familiarize himself with our equipment.”

You swallowed back hard and nodded slowly. You met Sam’s gaze again briefly and the smile dancing across his lips was blinding.

‘Oh no. Not good. I can barely talk to teachers. I am not even going to be able to speak around this guy. Why couldn’t he have been ugly? That would have been easier. Actually, no. No this is a nightmare.’ Your thoughts raced so fast and you started doodling in your notes to distract yourself. Sam made his way to the seat beside you. His his cologne invaded your senses and even with your eyes on your notes, you could see his hands in view as he pulled out his notebook.

Mr. Lamarche began his lecture and after a few minutes you relaxed into pattern. Taking notes and trying your best to disappear. It wasn’t a long peace. Sam leaned over to you, his face dangerously close to your ear.

“Hey, Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

You nodded, knowing no words could come out even if you tried. The warmth of his breath was too distracting. His woodsy scent was pervasive. His hand almost touching you notebook. Almost touching you. 

“Something wrong?” He whispered. You shook your head slowly, letting a piece of hair fall into your face. 

“Here, let me fix that.”

Sam swiftly pulled it behind your ear. The touch of his fingers tips against your ear sent chills through your body.. 

“Th-th-thanks. ” You stammered out. You looked up at the clock and willed it to move faster. 

“Okay. Well you know I am new here and I-”

“Mr. Winchester, do you have something you want to share with the class?”

Sam shook his head. “No sir. Just talking about thermodynamic energy and how fascinating it is.”

Sam sounded so sincere, but you could tell just a twinge of sarcasm mingled with that sincerity.

“Alright then. Now. What is the Zeroth law of thermodynamics?”

The lecture went on and for forty minutes you did your best to focus. Once the bell ring you let out a sigh of relief. You grabbed your bag immediately and shoved your notebook and pen inside. You slung the bag over your shoulders, head down, and made your way out the door and down the hallway.

“Y/N. Wait up!” Sam called out and you heard his large, heavy steps running towards you. You moved faster, but there was no way you could outpace someone with legs that long. Once he caught up with you, it was easy for him to match your pace.

“So, Y/N. What class do you have next?”

“A.P. History.” You said barely above a whisper.

“Nice! I am in that class too. We can go together and then it is lunch. Do you mind if I sit with you? You can share some of the science notes and history notes with me.”

No. No good. This is not good. Two classes and lunch with this Sam. This was too much.

“I am not feeling well. I am heading to the nurse’s office. Bye.” Your words came out fast and you weren’t completely lying. Your palms were sweating, you stomach churning from nervousness and you felt the color draining from your face. And the world was spinning. You were hot and cold all at the same time. 

“Y/N, you alright. You really do look sick. Where is the nurse’s office? I will take you there.” Suddenly and without warning, you felt your knees starting to give way and the last thing you remembered was the feeling of arms catching you and Sam calling out your name.


	2. Nurses Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the nurses office is never fun, but at least you weren’t alone.

As consciousness began to return, you slowly opened your eyes only to close them again due to the harsh florescent lighting. You let out a groan. “Too bright.”

“I can turn the light off if you want.” A deep voice rang in your ears. You looked over and saw Sam sitting in the corner, leaning his arms over his knees with his face resting on his hands. His long shaggy hair covering parts of his face. He looked both worried and relieved when your eyes met his.

“No thanks.”

He sighed. “You had me worried back there. You would have smacked right into the concrete floors if I hadn’t been there.”

‘I wouldn’t have been so nervous if you hadn’t been there.’ You wished the thought away. Sam seemed like a good guy who just wanted to get to know someone at an unfamiliar school. Unfortunately, he ended up with you.

You took in a deep breath and looked up at the clock hanging above him. 2:30. School would be over in 10 minutes. Great. You passed out after the first class and now you missed all your classes.

Sam followed your gaze, a soft smile crossing his lips. “Don’t worry about missing classes. I got notes from A.P. History and I spoke with your other teachers. You had a sub for biology and they just put on some video about cells. And you only missed running in P.E.”

You felt a blush creeping across your cheeks. “How did you know that?”

“Turns out we have all the same classes. Don’t worry. I am not trying to stalk you or anything. Not a stalker. I am not a stalker. Just a student. The teachers called out your name and I let them know and I hope that is okay. Sorry. I am rambling. My brother gets on my case for that a lot.”

“It’s okay. Thanks Sam for letting me know.” You started sitting up and almost made it to your feet when you felt yourself getting lightheaded again. Sam stood up quickly and steadied you.

“Whoa there.”

You winced, but didn’t pull away from his grip. Something about the sturdiness he gave you seemed nice. Almost right even. 

“Deep breathes. In and out. In and out.”

You allowed your breathing to match the rhythm of his words and let your eyes dances around behind him. Your eyes focused in on Sam’s backpack. It was unzipped and nearly falling completely over and, while there were notebooks, folders and textbooks, you noticed something that didn’t seem quite right. Squinting at it, you noted a silver capped vial with a cross attached to it, and clear liquid inside.

‘Must be some religious something. Maybe Sam is a Catholic.’ Before you could muse longer about it, the bell rang.

“You got any plans for after school? Clubs, sports, anything?”

You shook your head.

“Do you want to go grab something to eat? My brother should be waiting outside and I am starving. And you probably are too.”

You bit your bottom lip and started rubbing your arms. You knew you wouldn’t be much of a conversationalist, but you certainly were hungry. “I need to call my mom first.” Sam shuffled through the pockets of his hants, pulling out his Nokia cell phone.

“Here, give her a call. I will give you some privacy and go let the nurse know you are up and we are heading out. ” Sam let you go and turned towards his bag, picking up and slinging it over his shoulder. You didn’t mean to, but you found yourself staring at him again as you clutched the cellphone to your chest. Sam turned around just as the door was about to close. You yelped as you locked your gaze with his once again. He chuckled.

“And don’t worry about the talking thing. I think it’s kind of cute how shy and quiet you are.” He winked at you before disappearing behind the door. You felt your heart fluttering fast in your chest as if it were about to burst.

‘Cute. He barely knows me, but he thinks I am cute.’ You smiled despite yourself. No one had ever called you cute before and Sam seemed to genuinely mean what he said. Maybe being his lab partner wasn’t going to be as awful as you thought. 

After explaining the situation to your mother, she all too eagerly allowed you to go with Sam.

“And spend some time afterwards collecting those notes from him and sharing yours with him. I would hate such a sweet sounding young man missing out on catching up. Just like he caught you.” Your mother sighed wistfully, and you groaned in response. 

“Plus, it will be good for you to have a friend sweetie. You never spend any time with friends.”

“Because I don’t have any friends, mom.”

“I am your friend, honey. But this may be a chance for you to break out of your mold a bit. Nothing wrong with being a little less shy. Especially if he is cute. Is he cute?”

You put your hand over your face. “Moooomm, please. Don’t.”

“So he is cute. What does he look like?”

“Like a guy mom.” You know she meant well, but your mother seemed way too keen on this idea of you alone with a guy you had just met.

“I bet he is cute. Does he look like JTT? Are you still into JTT?”

“Mom, everyone still loves JTT. But could you not call him that. It is embarrassing.”

“You should invite this kid over sometime. Anyways, I have to get back to work. Have fun with Steve.”

“Sam.”

“Oh, Sam. Even better. Sam’s are sweethearts. Is he tall? What does his voice sound like? Long or short hair? Ugh, I can’t wait for you to bring him home so I can see him. Tell Samuel to get you home by 10. Kisses!”

You hung the phone up and sighed. ‘Okay Y/N. You can do this. He is just your lab partner. A really hunky lab partner, but still.’

You grabbed your things and stepped out of the nurses office towards the hallway where Sam was waiting. Part of you wanted to run away, your nerves still rattled from earlier. But you reminded yourself to be courageous. This is your lab partner for the year and better to just deal with the awkwardness now than to suffer with it for 8 months. 

You thanked him for allow you to use his cell phone. As you handed it back, your fingers grazed his for just a moment sending shock waves through your system. You felt butterflies in your stomach again. Sam’s voice telling you to breath in and out seemed to do the trick in helping you calm down. 

“So you can come?”

You pulled your hair behind your ears and nodded. “Yes. And, well, and my mom wants us to exchange notes.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Like after we eat?”

”Um, yeah. If...if that is okay. She just doesn’t want us to get behind.” 

“I haven’t had a mom worry about me like that.” Sam’s thoughts seemed to trail off for a minute and you noticed a sadness washing over him. You made a mental note to not ask about his mother in the future. It would be a painful subject if you did. 

As suddenly as his mood shifted to sadness, it returned immediately to joy. He smiled brightly down at you, his hazel eyes twinkling underneath the lights in the hallway. “Anyways, sounds good to me. I don’t like getting too behind in my classes. We can grab food and head back to my, ugh, well my place I guess.”

“What’s wrong with your place?” The words slipped out before you could stop yourself. You had never been particularly curious about other classmates, but Sam seemed different.” 

“Oh, well, um. I am staying at a motel. Hope that is alright.”

You wanted to ask why, but didn’t want to risk Sam’s mood changing again. “Yeah, it is fine.” 

Sam shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal, really. My dad works a lot across the country and so I am kind of used to it. Don’t worry, I keep it clean and stuff. It won’t smell too much like boy.”

You smiled. “Rambling.”

Sam blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck.“Yeah. Sorry. Habit. Let’s go find Dean.” 

You followed behind Sam closely, but matching his pace was difficult. He took long strides and your short legs could barely keep up. By the time you made it to the parking lot you already felt out of breath. Sam didn’t notice until he saw you heaving behind him. Just as he was about to say something a man standing behind a black old school vehicle started calling his name. 

“Sammy! Hey!” You looked over and saw a man you assumed to be Dean waving his arm widely in the air. 

Sam waved back and smiled down at you. “You got any preference for food.”

You shook your head.

“Sammy they have a world famous burger place here! You and your girlfriend need to hurry up because I need my warrior food!”

You started chuckling as Sam rolled his eyes. He leaned down whispered, “Sorry, my family is already embarrassing me.”

“My mother is worse.” You both exchanged knowing glances and started laughing. It had been ages since you laughed with someone like this, and the more Sam laughed the more you wanted him to continue. 

“Come on Y/N. Dean is gonna leave our asses behind if we don’t go.” 

You nodded and the two of you headed towards Dean and off towards food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Winchester boys gives you more questions than answers, and their motel room made you even more curious about this strange family.

The drive to the restaurant seemed far longer than the 10 minutes it took to get from the high school to Big Keen burgers. Although Sam had offered you the front seat, you slipped around him, blushing as you accidentally grazed his side with your own, and jumped into the backseat, not wanting to sit next to either of them. You pulled your backpack into your lap and clung to it for security while you waited for them to get inside. You kept your focus down on the floor. Your eyes went wide for a moment when you noticed the sheath of a blade, and again you found yourself wondering what Sam Winchester would have to do with such a strange object.

 

The slamming of both doors in unison made you jump. A little yelp escaped your lips and both Sam and Dean chuckled.

“Quiet and jumpy.” Dean remarked, and you saw his reflection the rear view mirror as he smirked at Sam who proceeded to punch the older man in the arm.

“Dude. Be nice. Y/N is my friend.”

‘Friend. I’ve only spoken four sentences to you. How are we friends? Why didn’t he say lab partner? Ugh.’ You squeezed your bag tighter to your chest.

Dean seemed to drop it from there and the rest of the drive he and Sam prattled on about some things you understood. Other things seemed to be in a coded language only the two of them understood. When you finally pulled up to the restaurant your stomach started growling loud enough to elicit more laughter from Sam and Dean.

“Y/N. When was the last time you ate? It isn’t good to go without eating ya know.”

You swallowed back hard and were about to answer when Sam came to your rescue.

“Dee, she passed out at school and missed lunch and only woke up like 30 minutes ago.”

“Oh.” Dean leaned over the front seat, a pout on his lips. “I am sorry Y/N. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.”

“Let’s get us inside and get some grub. It could do us all some good.” Sam said, getting out of the car and opening your door for you. You muttered out a thank you as you stepped out. Sam matched your steps as you walked towards the restaurant door, opening it for you and the three of you sat down for a meal. You remained mostly quiet again, only answering a few basic questions. Whenever you were feeling too overwhelmed you found yourself looking back at Sam who smiled warmly at you. Once the food arrived, you were too consumed with hunger to worry about talking. It didn’t mean you weren’t listening though, and again, Sam and Dean seemed to speak partly in code.

“So dad isn’t back yet?” Sam asked before putting eating a giant fork full of salad.

Dean shook his head. “Hunting trip taking him longer than he expected. I am surprised he didn’t take all his…uh…equipment.”

“Well it shouldn’t be that hard to go to the spot and find the geist.”

Dean started choking on one of his fries for a moment before he took a giant sip of water and shooting Sam an angry glare. Sam looked over at you, his hazel eyes going wide.

“Oh. I mean ghos-guest. Our dad is on a hunting trip with some guests at our..uh..cabin Family cabin.”

You raised an eyebrow. “But geist means spirit.”

Sam turned towards Dean, his brow furrowed with worry. Dean shook his head, rolled his eyes and then leaned closer towards you. “Sam has been studying German and every now and then he says a word in German without realizing it. Too many languages crammed into that small brain of his. “

“Hey!”

“Three.” You blurted out, and both boys looked at you confused. “Um, I know three languages. I…I get it Sam. No worries.” You laughed awkwardly. You smiled as warmly as you could at Sam, but when he smiled back and mouthed a thank you while his hand patted your knee, you felt your whole body starting to shut down again. You curled your legs back underneath your chair, and resumed the rest of the meal in silence.

After finishing, Dean left you and Sam alone as he went up to go pay the bill. Once he was out of sight, you felt Sam’s eyes back upon you.

“So, Y/N. You sure you want to go back to my motel to exchange notes or should we take you home? Whatever you are comfortable with I am comfortable with.”

You licked your lips. You knew you were basically drained from the days events, but a part of you wanted to stay with Sam. The feelings he made you feel weren’t like anything you had ever felt. You felt a warmth around him, and you didn’t want to miss out on the warmth of his sunny disposition.

You surprised yourself with what you did next. Reaching out on of your shaking hands, you rested it on top of his, squeezing lightly. “Let’s study Sam.” Sam didn’t pull back, instead he moved to squeeze your hand and for a moment, the gentleness of his touch made your breath catch in your throat. You looked at him, and watched as he licked his lips. His breathing appeared to slow for a moment two, and both of you just basked in one another until you heard Dean’s heavy footsteps coming back towards you. Quickly, you slipped your hand back into your lap and looked away at anything but Sam.

“Alright you two. Let’s head out. We gotta get Y/N home by ten so you geeks better get sharing notes or whatever else they call that kind of thing these days.”

You couldn’t help yourself, but on the drive to the motel you started playing with your hands. Trying in vain to create the warmth you felt from Sam’s. When you leaned your head against the window you caught Sam’s gaze again in the side view mirror. You both smiled at each other and the rest of the world seemed to dissolve in that moment until Dean pulled the impala into the tiny parking space.

Dean was the first to the door and he slid the key in, opening it wide for you, but before you could walk past him, his hand stopped you. You looked back at Sam and then to Dean, and then your eyes followed their view. A man was coming towards the three of you, his beard already starting to turn gray from age.

“Dad.” Sam and Dean said in unison.

“Boys.” Their dad smiled before holding out a hand towards you. “Hello there. My name is John Winchester. And who might you be?”

You took his hand in your own. “I’m…I’m Y/N. I am Sam’s lab partner.”

“Ah. Lab partner. Means you must be pretty smart. Come on in. You and Sam can take the table. Just don’t touch anything on the walls. And don’t ask too many questions.”

“Yes sir.”

“Sir. Nice. You are a polite girl. I like that.” John motioned for you to come in and you made your way to the table. After setting your bag down you looked around and that strange feeling you had when you saw the blade and the weird vial in Sam’s backpack multiplied. Every inch of wall space had pictures and diagrams. Some demonic looking. You looked towards Sam and he must have sensed your panic.

“This isn’t what you think, Y/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is sent into a panic. Not only is it difficult to be in Sam’s presence, but it appears something else is following her. Something not of this world.

“You see Y/N. My dad is a history professor and he is researching the occult. For uh, um...” Dean licked his lips, clearly searching for words when John chimed in.

“I am doing a presentation before the International Society of Historical Mysticism and Occult Practices.“

“So you are a professor?” You asked, your feet shuffling underneath you. You met John’s eyes for a moment before looking back down at the ground, too nervous to hang in his gaze.

Before John could answer, Sam swooped in and put his arm around your shoulder. “Yeah. Dad is a professor.” You could hear something bubbling under the surface of his words, a kind of venom or sarcasm. The tension between father and son filled the room. You decided it was best to drop it.

“Um, Sam. Can we just quickly exchange notes please? I don’t want to miss out on having time to do my homework.

“Sure thing Y/N. You guys mind giving us some privacy?”

John and Dean begrudgingly left the two of you alone in the tiny room. With four people it was stifling, but alone with Sam. It felt even smaller somehow.

“Welp. Do you want to take the table and chair, and I will take the floor and we can shuffle notes back and forth?” Sam squeezed your shoulder. For a moment you had forgotten his touch, and now your cheeks were burning with heat.

“That’s fine.” You mumbled, your fingers fidgeting with the straps on your backpack.

You took your seat and organized your books and notes neatly across the table. Sam chuckled at the meticulous manner with which you did it, but you didn’t respond. You couldn’t find words. During papers exchanging hands, Sam’s fingers would graze your own and you had to quickly turn around before he saw your face. His handwriting was barely legible, and one of the notes written on the page made you swallow back hard. In the corner of his biology notes, which you didn’t need but he handed to you anyways with the rest of the mishmash of pages, you saw written in tiny letters ‘Cute girl in Bio. Tell Dee later.’ You quickly pushed the paper aside and several pages went flying off the table with it.

“Sorry.” You stuttered, pushing yourself away from your chair and bending down to pick them up. Just as you were about to gather them up, Sam slipped his hands underneath your own.

“I got it Y/N.”

You tilted your head upwards and suddenly all you saw was a flash of hazel and the warmth of Sam’s breath as is face was only centimeters from your own. You were frozen in place, watching as the corners of his lips tilted upward into a warm smile.

“You’re even cuter up close.” Sam licked his lower lip and that is when your brain finally kicked in.

You let out a yelp and fell backwards against the table.

“Oh shit, Y/N! Are you okay?” Sam started moving towards you, but you raised a hand to stop him.

“I...I...I need to use your bathroom.”

You spent the next fifteen embarrassing splashing water in your face, pacing back and forth, and trying to calm your nerves. In some moments, you felt comfortable and brave around Sam. Far friendlier than you had ever been with anyone in ages. But the closeness of his face, knowing if either of you had leaned forward that you would have been kissing. That was too much. As you splashed water on your face for the upteenth time you heard a soft knock.

“Y/N. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry….I uh...I finished copying both sets of notes so once dad and Dean are back I can take you home.” You heard Sam’s hit the door and slide towards the ground with a thud.

“Y/N. I know I messed up and crossed a line somewhere. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or hang out with me again. We will just keep this strictly educational.”

You felt your heart sink. That wasn’t what you wanted, but it was so hard to express to him. You had to try though.

“It’s okay Sam...I am just...not good at social stuff. I am really bad at this whole, well, thing. I want to be your friend Sam. “ You pulled the door open just enough for your eye to show through. You looked down at Sam and he looked back up towards you. “If you still want to be mine that is.”

Sam sat up straighter. An enthusiastic expression crossed his face, wiping away his concerned frown into a brilliant, toothy smile. “Of course!”

That night you found yourself tossing and turning. Sam Winchester had you all in knots, and you weren’t sure what you were going to do. Sam gave you his cellphone number, and you stuck it on the wall beside the phone in your bedroom. You glanced over at it from your bed and sighed. You weren’t much for talking on the phone. In fact, your mother had insisted the phone be in your room in order to make you answer it, but you never did. But now, part of you wanted to use it. You looked towards the flashing clock beside your bed. 2AM. There was no way Sam would be up, and if he was, you would have to talk to him when all you really wanted to do was listen to him speak.

You sighed. You got out of bed and made your way towards the bathroom, but a sudden chill stopped you just outside your bedroom door. You flipped the light switch on in the hallway, and it started flickering. You tried to turn it off, but it continued flickering. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck sticking straight up and you noticed the temperature dropping further until you saw your own breath appear in front of you.

“Y/N…” A broken voice called out. Your heart started racing. You looked down at the end of the hallway and noticed an apparition attempting to appear. You immediately ran back to your room and slammed the door behind you.

Reaching for the receiver, you fumbled with the buttons as you dialed the number on the wall.

“Mmm’ello?”

You held the receiver up close to your mouth, tears starting to well in the corners of your eyes. “Sam?” His name came out barely above a whisper.

“Y/N? Are you alright? What is happening?”

“Something is in my house Sam.” Your voice trembled. You could hear him already shuffling around his room and the sounds of Dean and John stirring.

“Are you cold? Lights flickering?”

“Yes.”

“I will be right there. Find salt. Make a circle around yourself and don’t move.” You heard the phone click, you took one courageous breath inward, and dashed out into the hallway and towards the kitchen, praying that whatever it was wouldn’t get to you until you were safely encircled. 

Tagging:


End file.
